


“I’m not losing her again.”

by KKDarlin5258



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKDarlin5258/pseuds/KKDarlin5258
Summary: Peko is finally awake... What will happen now?
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

It had been months. Months since the five survivors had escaped the Neo-World program and consciously made it to the real Jabberwok Island. Their waking wasn’t kind to them though. They were immediately greeted with the despicable memories of what they had done in despair and the agonizing pains of malnourishment (from all their time in the pod no doubt).

These 5 however were the lucky ones. Akane, Soda, Fuyuhiko, Sonia, and Hajime were left with nothing more than the already healed injuries they had suffered while they were Remnants. Sure it was frightening to see (especially for Fuyuhiko, who’s eye was now blue and remained under an eyepatch), but they felt no pain from their injuries. 

Their awakening was rather mild compared to what the others had to go through. The victims and the executed were left with unhealed injuries imitating their deaths in the simulation. Teruteru was covered in burns, Nekomaru had to resort to prosthetics, Gundham had bruising covering his body, and even Nagito was covered in deep cuts and a stab wound in his stomach. 

Luckily though, all but one of them woke up though within the first few weeks after the survivors. Mikan was first to wake up, so she and Hajime, who now had a new understanding of the medical field thanks to Kamukura, were able to patch up the previously dead.

Everyone was so happy to see their friends when the green lids of their pods lifted to reveal the stirring students inside. Akane ran to Nekomaru and bear-hugged him before he could say a word! Sonia did the same for Gundham, but her hug was more gentle, and the reunion was more filled with tears. Hajime happily watched his friends come back from the corner of the pod room, but each time a green lid opened, he could help but feel a deep pang in his heart. It was hard for him to except that Chiaki would never return to him.

Poor Fuyuhiko however didn’t get his reunion as quickly. Peko was the only one that remained, and he would sit by her pod at almost all times of day. Despite his friends efforts, Fuyuhiko almost never left the pod room. He hardly ate and he almost never slept. In his head, was the constant hope and fear that Peko would wake at any time. She would need him there with her when she did eventually awaken from her comatose state. While sitting there, he commonly remembered seeing the others awaken. Although it was heart warming, it was also terrifying to watch. Watching even strong Nekomaru scream in absolute agony from the pain and the memories was ingrained into his head, and he was terrified of what was in store for Peko.

Weeks went by, and Peko didn’t even stir. Each day tore another part of Fuyuhiko away, but his hope and determination never died. 

“It’s ok Peko...” he would tell her softly. “You’re ok. I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

And that statement, he held true because finally, almost 6 months after he and the other survivors woke up, the lid to pod Fuyuhiko was leaning on slowly opened to reveal Peko stirring weakly inside. 

Surprised, Fuyuhiko bolted out of his chair and ran to her side. He called the others on the walkie talkie that each of them had, and soon, the pod room was filled with people.

“Oh my gosh! Peko!” Mikan exclaimed upon seeing the silver haired girl. She tried to run up to her and check on her vitals out like she had done with the others, but Hajime held her back. He knew Fuyuhiko needed to be the first thing she saw.

“Peko...?” Fuyuhiko asked softly in shock. “Peko?! Hey, can you hear me?”

Peko response was nothing more than a soft whimper. Her eyes opened slowly and not all the way, and she was visibly weak. Her muscles burned and she felt the intense stinging of what remained of the stab wounds along her back, neck, chest, and stomach from her execution. Despite all this, Peko, who who was known for being remarkably stubborn, was already trying to sit up from her pod.

Fuyuhiko noticed and grabbed her shoulders gently. “Woah woah woah. Easy there, Peko,” her told her sternly yet gently as he pushed her back down with hardly any effort. “Not yet.”

Peko’s half-opened eyes darted around the room frightfully as she tried to figure out where she was and what was going on. Although she was too weak to even talk, she continued struggle despite Fuyuhiko’s pleas for her to relax. All she knew is that wherever she was, it hurt. It hurt her so bad.

Fuyuhiko gently took one of his hands off Peko’s shoulder and moved it to her cheek. Peko flinched and cringed from pain, and Fuyuhiko pulled away out of fear of hurting her. He was trying desperately not to lose it in front of her. Just from the look on her face, he could tell that she was in agony, but he also knew that the only reason she wasn’t screaming like the others had, was because this was like what happened to her as a kid. His father had taught her to keep silent in situations like this. It was nothing more than a mere habit for her to conceal her misery. He hated what he had taught her.

Despite her silence, Fuyuhiko could see the shear panic in her face.

Fuyuhiko sat down on the edge of the pod, grabbed Peko’s hand, and started to stroke his thumb gently across her knuckle. He used his other hand to gently tilt Peko’s head towards him, so she would stop darting frantically around.

“You gotta stop,” he shushed. “It’s ok Peko. You’re going to be ok...”

Peko relaxed slightly upon hearing his words. Her young master was safe, and that was all that mattered to her. She tried again to sit up, but was once again pushed down. 

Fuyuhiko laughed nervously at her stubbornness. “God dammit, Peko. Relax! It’s ok. I’m ok. You’re ok. Everything is ok! So please, just relax.”

Peko smiled slightly, but quickly dropped it. She had just noticed his eye. If everything was ok, then she would’ve never done that to him.

Peko used the little strength she had to raise her hand towards the blond’s eyepatch. He was confused at first, but once it clicked that she blamed herself, he quickly grabbed her hand and brought it down again.

“This wasn’t your fault,” He told her softly. “I did this one to myself actually.”

Hiyoko was standing in the doorway with the other classmates, and being the brat she was, she realized Fuyuhiko didn’t tell the whole story. “Well...” she said loudly, so Peko could hear. “That last one kinda was your fault! You just swung your sword across him and he straight up lost his eye in the simulation!”

Peko looked at him worriedly, and Fuyuhiko shot Hiyoko a glare. 

Akane smacked the little one in the back of the head and she cried annoyingly. “I was just telling the truth!” she yelled between her sobs.

“That wasn’t the truth at all!” Akane growled.

Nagito chuckled and sighed. “It kind of was.”

“Nagito!” Hajime scowled.

“What?”

Peko kept turning her head back and forth between the class and Fuyuhiko. She looked absolutely terrified, and she started struggling again.

“Peko! Stop!” Fuyuhiko yelled while desperately trying to relax her. “That’s not true Peko! It’s ok! Please!”

Mikan and Hajime gestured to the others to leave and ran over next to Fuyuhiko, who’s hands were now shaking.

“W-We need to calm her down!” Mikan said meekly. “Her injuries… They’re extensive! She’ll hurt herself.”

“I’m trying Goddammit!” Fuyuhiko screamed.

Fuyuhiko knew something like this would happen, but he wasn’t prepared for it. He wanted nothing more than for Peko to be ok, and now because of him, she was like this. She needed him now more than ever.

“Peko? Peko, listen to me!” He exclaimed as his hands shook.

Peko looked at him in pure terror as the memory of her execution came back to her. It was obvious that she was scared of what she felt like she had done to him. She fully blamed herself.

“Y-Young Master... I...” she said in a voice so weak and hoarse that even Fuyuhiko barely understood. “W-What I have d-done is-“

Fuyuhiko cut her off.

“Enough with the whole master bull crap Peko...” he told her while rubbing his thumb on the back of her forehead. “No more of that. We’re equals. And as your equal, I’m telling you that this is my damn fault. Not yours. Got it?”

Peko nodded and her breathing slowed back down to it’s normal pace. 

Mikan took this opportunity to finally check her out physically. As she did so, Peko cringed and whimpered at even the slightest touch. Fuyuhiko couldn’t do anything more than just watch and help keep the girl at ease. Seeing her like this was draining in itself.

Hajime was watching it all unfold from the other side of the pod. He watched Peko flinch any time Mikan got close enough to look at her injuries. The sounds she was able to make were limited due to how weak she was, but Hajime quickly recognized her raspy voice.

Knowing what she needed, Hajime ran out of the pod room and came back with a plastic water bottle.

“Here,” he said as he handed the bottle to Fuyuhiko. “Her throat seems all jacked up from being in there so long.”

“H-How is she supposed to d-drink it?” Mikan whispered “We can’t just prop her up! She was stabbed in the upper back and neck...”

Fuyuhiko cringed at the description, but Peko, upon hearing Mikan’s worrying, squeezed his hand gently. Signaling to him that she’d be fine.

Fuyuhiko nodded and unscrewed the cap. He then carefully held her up by shoulders and head so she could swallow the water from the bottle held to her face. Apologizing profusely as he did so. The pain was worse than she ever imagined it would be, but the water flowing down her throat made up for it. After a few sips, she turned her head away, and Fuyuhiko laid her gently back down.

“You ok?” He asked gently.

“Yes,” she responded. The water had improved her voice dramatically.

Fuyuhiko sighed. “Oh, thank god!” he said with a laugh before placing his hand on her leg. “You can’t scare me like that!”

Peko smiled at his relief. Seeing him care for her was something she wasn’t used to, but it felt so nice.

It wouldn’t feel so good for long though. Without much warning, her smile turned anxious.

Fuyuhiko noticed quickly. “Peko?” He asked worriedly while crouching down to her level. “Hey... You good?”

“Y-Your hand...” she said shakily. “I can’t feel it.”

Fuyuhiko looked back at his hand that was resting on her lower thigh. He squeezed it gently.

“You can’t feel that?” He asked calmly.

“N-No,” she responded.

Fuyuhiko took a deep breath and pursed his lips before moving his hand to her other leg. “Can you feel that?”

Peko shook her head and tensed up.

Fuyuhiko moved his hand back up to her arm where she could feel it, and grazed his thumb back and forth comfortingly before shooting a terrified glance at Hajime and Mikan.

“She can’t feel her legs.” Hajime said in shock.

Fuyuhiko looked at him with his eyes opened wide. “What...?” He whispered.

Hajime nodded his head slowly in confirmation of what he just said.

Fuyuhiko clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. He took a took a deep breath before looking back at the terrified Peko.

“I’m s-sorry! I didn’t m-mean to,” Peko told him frightenedly.

Fuyuhiko ran his fingers through her hair and shushed her gently. “It’ll be ok,” he told her in a relaxed whisper. “You’ll be ok.”

Hajime looked at the two and realized that Fuyuhiko was telling Peko that as much as he was telling himself. Fuyuhiko was trying his best to remain calm in front of her, but Hajime didn’t know how long he could keep it up. Every once in a while the blond would dart his eyes worriedly up to Mikan, who was examining Peko.

“I would need to see her back to be completely sure, but I’m pretty sure her spine has been severed,” Mikan told them meekly. “From the blades no doubt...”

Everyone remained quiet as they heard her say that. It was so silent if fact, that everyone could hear as Fuyuhiko’s breath hitched.

“And what does that mean for me mobility wise?” Peko said calmly as if she had already accepted it.

“If my assumption is correct,” Mikan whispered. “You may never walk again. Your injuries seem to extend from the waist down.”

Hajime sighed. “Honestly, it’s a miracle that it didn’t end up worse. Especially considering that the was a sword that went through your neck...”

Once again, Fuyuhiko cringed at the description, but he remained silent and continued stroking Peko’s hair.

“You ok?” Peko asked him calmly.

Fuyuhiko looked her in the eyes tiredly before sighing. “Don’t worry ‘bout me,” he said sadly in a hushed voice.

Underneath his calm facade, Fuyuhiko was panicking. This was his fault. His grudge against Mahiru did this to her. His gang left her like this. She may never walk again, and her inferiority complex allowed her to except it so quickly. She felt so worthless, that to her, as long as he was ok, she wouldn’t care if she was even dead.

Although it was out of Peko’s sight, Hajime and Mikan were able to see Fuyuhiko’s legs shaking beneath him. He was spiraling and petrified. Despite all that though... he continued to stroke Peko’s hair and smile down to her.

Mikan and Hajime decided to let him be. Confronting Fuyuhiko now would only freak him out more, and Peko alongside him.

Hajime sighed. “We need to get Peko to the Med-bay. There’s more equipment there to help.”

“And how do we move her dumbass?” Fuyuhiko said tensely. “It’s all the way in the next hallway. She can’t stand.”

Peko, seeing the opportunity sit up, pushed herself up. Her arms shaking as she used them for support. “I s-see no need for that. If I could just get some crutches, I can figure it out myself.”

Just as she said that, her arms gave out from under her. Her upper body slammed back down into the pod before Fuyuhiko had a chance to react. Unable to retain her composure, she screamed in shear agony. It felt like burning.

And as simple as that... Peko Pekoyama fell unconscious.

Fuyuhiko stood frozen for a brief second before grabbing Peko’s shoulders and shaking her. “Peko?!” he begged. “Peko, c’mon! Wake up... Please! Don’t leave me again! Please! Not again! Not again!”

Hajime, out of fear that he’d hurt her accidentally, pulled Fuyuhiko off of Peko. He in return fell to his knees and softly sobbed on the floor by Peko’s pod. As he did so, Mikan checked her pulse made and sure she wasn’t injured.

“I-Is she...?” Fuyuhiko asked Mikan shakily.

“She’s just passed out. F-From pain I think... She was too weak to support herself. It was t-too much of a s-strain.”

Hajime sighed. “We need to get her to the Med-bay. Right now!”  
  


Fuyuhiko stood again and walked back up to Peko. He grabbed her hand and lifted it to his chest before softly whispering, “I’m not losing her again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attack and mild mentions of self-harm!!
> 
> Please note that the panic attack in this chapter is based on my own previous experience. This experience may not be the same for everyone.
> 
> Now... Enjoy the chapter! It was certainly an experience to write!

The group managed to get Peko to the med-bay in the next hall. The bright room was spacious with white walls lined with various machines, and it smelled heavily of antiseptic. In the middle of the room was a navy colored stretcher that they laid the unconscious girl down on.

Immediately, Mikan, with the assistance of Hajime, started to hook Peko up onto monitors and an IV.

Fuyuhiko meanwhile stood tensely in the corner on the verge of tears. His hands were shaking and every so often, he’d take a small step forward or back as if he was trying to maintain his balance. The thought of her body slamming down into the pod kept replaying in his mind. The sound of the crack echoing in his ears.

Yet, he stood there. Silent.

Hajime looked over his shoulder to where Fuyuhiko was standing. “Fuyuhiko?” he asked comfortingly. “You ok, Dude?”

Fuyuhiko gave a small nod and kept his eyes fixated on Peko.

“Sh-She seems stable...” Mikan told the two meekly. “So long as we keep our eye on her, I think she w-will be ok.”

“Think?” Fuyuhiko asked quietly.

Hajime looked at him sadly before returning his gaze back to Mikan. “What about her legs?”

Mikan shook nervously as If afraid to tell them what she found out.

“Spit it out Dammit!” Fuyuhiko yelled while on the verge of tears.

Mikan jumped. “I’m s-sorry! S-She’s paralyzed! No d-doubt about it. From th-the w-waist down...”

Fuyuhiko took a few shakey steps back upon hearing her before grabbing onto the handle bar lining the room’s walls. He knew paralysis was a possibility, but hearing Mikan confirm it broke him inside. His eyes went wide and his breathing went uneven and frantic. Before they all knew it, he buckled down on to the floor, as if his knees came out from underneath him.

He sat there on the floor grabbing at his wrists and head. He was struggling to get any breath in at all at this point.

Hajime and Mikan ran to him and dropped to their knees to match his level. They started telling him that Peko would be ok and that he needed to calm down, but Fuyuhiko was beyond listening at this point. He’d instead let out the occasional gasp, shriek, or “No!”

After hearing the noise, Soda and Nagito rushed into the room.

“What the hell is going on?!” Soda yelled.

Hajime gestured to Peko still lying unconscious on the gurney, but didn’t know how to say it in words.

Nagito was the first to put it together, and when he did, he just smirked and started leaning on the door frame. Hajime glared at the pale boy when he realized he wasn’t going to help them.

Soda, a few seconds later, also put two-and-two together, and he too rushed over to Fuyuhiko.

He could tell his friends were saying something, but Fuyuhiko couldn’t make it out over the overwhelming sound of his heart beating and the repetition of the slam Peko’s body made as she fell back down into the pod. His vision became kaleidoscopic and dark, and it was as if his lungs didn’t want him to breathe at all. It was the closest thing to the feeling of death he could imagine.

“Fuyuhiko! Calm down! Peko is ok! She’s fine!” Hajime said so loudly that it was almost a scream.

“Mikan!” Soda yelled as he attempted to grab Fuyuhiko’s wrists. “Can’t you do something?! SEDATE HIM!”

Mikan fumbled around frantically being no help.

The three of them had no idea what to do.

“You know...” Nagito sighed disappointedly from the doorway. “For ultimate hopes, you’re being ultimately stupid.”

Soda scoffed. “Really smart guy? You have a better idea?!”

Nagito uncrossed his arms and made his way over to the small blond quivering on the floor.

“First of all...” he told the group matter-of-factly, “You need to stop screaming at him.”

Nagito got down to his knees next to the rest of the group and they all backed up slightly.

“And Soda, you need to stop grabbing at him.”

“He’s hurting himself dumbass!”

“Not enough to cause any actual harm. That would be a different story. Right now you’re just freaking him out. Let him go.”

Soda looked to Hajime, who in returned nodded at him to listen to Nagito. He in turn let go of Fuyuhiko’s wrists with another scoff and backed out of the room with Mikan.

Fuyuhiko, while still panicking, was now left with only Nagito, Hajime, and Peko’s unconscious body.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey darlings!!! Time to start a story! My name is Koko and this is my first story posted on Archive! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
